


Punishment

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, I think that's what the end is anyways, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: Bertholdts been bratty, maybe Reiner can fuck some sense into him. ❤
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Punishment

Bertholdt groaned as he looked up at his lover, his arms tied above his head and his legs opened by a spreader bar.

"You've been a little shit today, slut, being a brat like that. Looks like master's gonna have to fuck some sense into you. All you'll be able to think about is my fat cock slamming into that pathetic bitch slut man pussy off yours." Reiner growled, his voice low and sexy, causing the submissive male below him to grow harder and more turned on. He placed his fingers into Bertholdts mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

He obeyed, swirling his tongue around Reiners fingers, staring up at him with lust filled eyes. Eventually his Dom pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He placed a single finger in Bertl's tight puckered hole. The Sub let out a loud sigh as he began scissoring back and forth, eventually adding another and then another finger, causing Bertholdt to moan loudly. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, taking out his cock.

"Ready whore?" Reiner asked, spitting on his hand and rubbing his dick.

"R-reiner...please... I've been a bad slut...and-and I need you to pound some sense into my slutty man pussy as a lesson... " Bertl whimpered, looking up at him with begging eyes. Reiner smirked and slowly began entering his hole. Bertl let out a loud moan at the feeling of being penetrated. Reiner began pushing in and out, teasingly brushing against his prostate. He began going faster and faster and Bertholdt moaned, throwing his head back, eye's shut. Reiner wrapped his hand around his neck, choking him.

"Look at me when I fuck you, cumrag." He growled, pounding harder and harder, hitting his prostate every time, causing him to moan like a pornstar as he opened his eyes and looked up.

"M-master... Please... Aaaaaah... I'm gonna c-cum... It feels...too fucking good... Aaaaaah... Mhmmmmm~" Bertholdt moaned. He screamed and threw his head back as the hot, sticky liquid squirted out of his cock, his asshole tightening, enough to bring his lover to the edge too, as he filled him up with a loud groan. Once they'd both came down from their orgasm, Reiner pulled out and took off Bertholdts restraints, helping him up. After he changed the bedding, they both cuddled up together, Bertholdt's arms wrapped around his chest.

"You did well today Bertholdt... I love you, remember that..." Reiner mumbled as he wrapped his arms around him

"Thanks...daddy~"


End file.
